


kids do the darndest things

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester takes his daughter on a walk to the park. He meets someone along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids do the darndest things

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a meet - cute for dean and castiel.

The morning couldn’t have been more perfect for a little walk down to the coffee shop. The sun was out, but hadn’t had a chance to make being outside miserable yet. Dean loved taking morning walks with his young daughter. He hummed “Mary Had A Little Lamb” for the 27th time that morning and was just about to check he had brought an extra bottle - the park was sounding like an increasingly good idea - when he caught sight of a handsome man in a suit walking towards him. He noticed the man glance at the stroller and watched a smile grow on his face.

Dean was so caught up in wondering how a man could be so handsome that he didn’t realized it was happening before he heard the man let out a surprised sound, followed by a chuckle.

“Oh, crap! I’m sorry...she...her favorite thing to do is play with people’s hair,” Dean reached for his daughter’s little hand. “C’mon Page, honey, let go of this man’s nice hair,” his face broke out in a blush. “Errr, this nice man’s hair,” he corrected himself. 

“Castiel. My name’s Castiel; and I spend at least three minutes every morning making my hair look like this so thank you,” Castiel laughed as he tickled Page to distract her enough to release his hair. “Ah thank you, little one; I’m a bit partial to my hair.”

Dean chuckled as he stood. His breath caught as he looked into blue eyes and mentally noted the tie matched them. “I’m actually on my way to grab some coffee and take this goober to the park; would you like to join us?” Page made a noise and Dean looked down at her. “Yeah, I called you a goober; nothing you can do about it.”

It was Castiel’s turn to notice Dean’s loving smile, one clearly reserved for his daughter. “I am on my way to work. ...but I have the day off tomorrow, if this is something we could postpone?”

Dean’s face lit up, “Of course we can! Page here would be delighted to go to the park two days in a row. She likes watching the geese; isn’t that right, goober?” his smile was reflected back to him on his daughter’s face.

Castiel smiled at the two for a few seconds. He already knew the thought of seeing these two the next day would help him get through his workday. “Well, I shall see you tomorrow then, ...uh?”

“Oh! Dean. I’m Dean and the other one who likes your hair is Page.” His cheeks colored a bit again.

“Well, Dean, I will see you tomorrow.” A small coo was heard from the stroller, grasping Castiel’s attention from the color on Dean’s cheeks. He smiled down at Page. “Yes, you too, little one.”


End file.
